The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Terinspirasi dari game The Sims. Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang Sim/manusia virtual yang dibuat dan dikendalikan Sakura di game The Sims. Tetapi apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba ia terdampar di dunia nyata dan bertemu Sakura? Mind to RnR please? :3
1. Who Am I?

Hai minna :D

Saya buat fict lagi. Yatta! Dan kali ini terinspirasi dari game The Sims. Ada yang main gak? Author akhir-akhir ini lagi keranjingan banget main tu game, yang The Sims 3, trus akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin fict ini. Oke, enjoy! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Maxis © The Sims**

**The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha © Miku Hanato**

**AU, GAJE, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

When past meets future..

When fantasy meets reality..

When sim meets human..

.

**

* * *

**

The Sims adalah sebuah game yang di produksi oleh Maxis pada sekitar tahun 2000 dan berhasil mendapatkan gelar 'The Best Game of The Year'. Di game berbasis Virtual Life ini kita dapat membuat semua hal yang ada di game dengan kemauan kita sendiri, seakan-akan kita adalah 'Tuhan' di game ini. Kita dapat membantai orang-orang, membuat keluarga, menjadi pencuri, menikah, ataupun mencintai sesama jenis!

Semuanya terserah kita. Kita jugalah yang mengontrol orang-orang di game ini dan mendesain kotanya. Mau happy ending, bad ending, confusing ending, ataup gore ending, semuanya terserah kita!

A Miku Hanato production presents..

.

The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha

Prologue: Who am I?

.

.

.

_PIIP_

Aku turun dari sebuah taksi bersama keluargaku sambil menatap rumah baru di depan kami. Sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan keluargaku..

Tunggu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Umurku 14 tahun tetapi aku bahkan tidak ingat masa kecilku ataupun dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku merasa seperti, "_I just popped out of nowhere"_. Aneh kan?

Aku menatap keluargaku yang mulai memasuki rumah. Ada Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, dan diriku sendiri. Rumahku bisa dikatakan lumayan besar. Dihiasi dengan taman, pagar putih, dan bertingkat dua. Di belakang rumah juga ada kolam renang yang sangat besar. Saking besarnya bahkan aku bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

_Sasuke – masuk rumah._

Aku kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara perintah di kepalaku dan anehnya lagi, tanpa kemauanku kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya memasuki rumah. Barusan apa itu? Barusan saja tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

Sekarang aku berada di rumahku yang lumayan besar. Ada ruang tamu, kamar mandi mewah, tempat tidur king size untuk satu orang, dapur dengan peralatan lengkap, ventilasi udara yang baik, lukisan-lukisan mahal, dan lain-lain. Daritadi aku mencoba berpikir.. darimana aku mendapatkan semua ini? Darimana asalku? Dan bagaimana dengan keluargaku?

Aku merasa belum pernah melihat ataupun berbicara dengan mereka.

_Sasuke – sapa keluarga._

Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul di kepalaku. Aku yang tadinya ingin menyalakan TV tiba-tiba malah bergerak ke kakakku yang kebetulan berada di sampingku. Setiap kali ada suara perintah di kepalaku kenapa aku malah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan?

"Kakak!" bibirku berbicara tiba-tiba. Kakakku yang bernama Itachi Uchiha tersebut menoleh. "Ya?" tanyanya.

Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan isi hatiku. "Kak, dimana kita mendapatkan semua ini?"

Kakakku yang berusia 18 tahun itu menatapku malas. "Entah," ujarnya santai lalu menghampiri TV dan memainkan PS 3 disana, meninggalkanku yang bengong di ruang tamu.

Aku mendengus dan menaiki tangga. Di lantai 2, terdapat sebuah balkon dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah! Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengingat aku lahir di kota ini tetapi aku tetap mengaguminya. Udara sangat sejuk karena banyak pohon disini, tetangga bermain di taman kota, dan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Pleasentview. Itu papan yang kubaca. Kota yang menarik juga menurutku. Setauku disini ada beberapa kota selain Pleasentview. Ada 2 kota lagi.. tetapi aku agak lupa namanya. Ada sebuah kota padang pasir tak jauh dari sini. Orang-orang bilang disana sering terjadi kejadian aneh.

Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus mempercayainya atau tidak, tetapi mereka bilang, bila kita menggunakan teleskop semalaman maka kita akan diculik alien dan di hamili. Anak kita juga akan terlihat seperti alien! Apa itu benar? Yang penting aku tidak perlu mencari tahu.

Lalu ada kota lain yang dijuluki _Party__ Town_ tak jauh dari sini juga. Di kota itu kita dapat berpesta segila mungkin. Rumah-rumah disana juga unik-unik. Namun sayangnya, karena kota itu berdekatan dengan hutan utara ada beberapa resiko, seperti rumah dimasuki binatang hutan. Bayangin aja, pagi-pagi kita bangun trus nemuin monyet makan sarapan kita?

Yah.. aku bisa dibilang lumayan bersyukur berada di kota ini.

Aku berbalik ke belakang dan melihat kamarku yang bernuansa biru. Di dalam ada tempat tidur besar, jendela, kamar mandi pribadi, balkon pribadi, sofa, komputer, bahkan aku memiliki atap transparan! Aku tersenyum dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur.

Hah.. dimana aku mendapat semua ini? Apa dari orangtuaku? Aneh, kan? Aku kenal o rangtuaku saja tidak. Aku hanya melihat mereka sekilas dan berbicara dengan kakakku. Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan?

Kemewahan.

_Sasuke – bersihkan sampah._

Saat aku hampir tertidur di kasurku yang empuk aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Ya, suara perintah. Tanpa kemauanku, aku berdiri, merapikan tempat tidur, dan berjalan kearah sampah yang berada di luar kamarku. Jijik. Yang benar saja aku harus membersihkannya?

Tangan kananku mengangkat sebuah plastik hitam besar dari tempat sampah itu. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak ingin mencium baunya. Aku turun ke bawah sambil mengangkat sampah dan membuangnya di luar. Setelah itu aku kembali ke dalam dan bersantai di sofa. Tadi itu benar-benar merepotkan. Selanjutnya apa lagi?

_Sasuke – bermain komputer._

Tiba-tiba aku berdiri dari sofa dan menuju kamarku yang diatas. Bermain komputer? Aku tidak terlalu suka bermain komputer tetapi.. ya ikuti sajalah. Sesampainya di kamarku, aku duduk di depan komputerku. Aku menyalakannya dan menunggu sebentar.

Selesai dinyalakan, tanganku menggapai mouse dan mengklik salah 1 game yang berada di dalam layar komputer tersebut. Bukan kesukaanku sih, tetapi anehnya, aku malah tertawa-tawa seakan aku menyukai game ini. Aku membayangkan sesuatu.. apakah anggota keluargaku mendengar perintah-perintah aneh di kepala mereka sama sepertiku?

_Sasuke – cari pekerjaan._

Tiba-tiba tanganku mengklik tombol _close_ diujung layar. Apa dunia sudah gila? Umurku kan baru 14! Apa-apaan ini? Aku ternganga ketika melihat ratusan judul pekerjaan di layar komputer. Tunggu. Siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa seperti hidupku dikendalikan orang lain?

Sekali lagi aku melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan kemauanku. Aku mengscroll mouseku kebawah. Ada banyak sekali lowongan pekerjaan. Mulai dari _cleaning service_, tentara, pembantu, dokter, mekanik, sampai penangkap hantu. Tanganku berhenti mengscroll mouse ketika mataku menangkap sebuah tulisan baru yang tak pernah aku dengar ataupun lihat.

Manusia.

Melihatnya saja aku sudah menaikkan alisku. Manusia? Memangnya ada pekerjaan seperti itu? Bukannya aku manusia? Serius, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi selama ini. Mana ada manusia bekerja menjadi manusia? Yang benar saja!

Semuanya pun menjadi gelap gulita ketika aku mengklik _yes_ kepada sebuah tulisan yang berada di samping pekerjaan tersebut. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dan nafasku memburu. Bagaimana tidak? Semuanya gelap gulita. Yang ada hanyalah komputer yang terpampang bisu di depanku.

Layarnya menjadi gelap gulita, menyisakan diriku yang hanya mematung menatapi kegilaan yang ada. Dan saat kusadari.. layar komputer itu menghisap tanganku yang berada di mouse. Baiklah. Aku sudah menjalani hari penuh keanehan.

Merasa seperti hidupku dikendalikan orang lain, tidak mengingat masa kecilku dengan keluargaku, dan sekarang.. hampir separuh tubuhku terhisap di layar komputer. Bukannya berteriak aku malah menggigit bibirku sekencang mungkin. Mana ada orang yang akan mendengarku? Aku merasa seperti..

.. tubuhku di pindahkan. Tepat saat wajahku terhisap masuk. Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh karena aku.. jatuh?

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku histeris ketika melihat pemandangan kota di bawahku. Hampir mirip dengan Pleasentview. Rumah dimana-mana, orang berlalu lalang di jalanan, dan lain-lain. Hal yang paling tak kupercaya adalah.. aku menyentuh awan untuk pertama kalinya dan itu menandakan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh.

Jatuh dari langit.

_BRRUUUKK!_

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika menabrak atap salah satu rumah dan terjatuh di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa pink. Sepertinya ini kamar sebuah gadis. Terbukti dari barang-barang yang berada di sini. Ada boneka, cermin, dan semuanya tertata rapih. Besarnya hampir seperti kamarku.

Tetap saja.. bukan kamar yang aku pedulikan, tetapi gadis di depanku. Matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ melihatku ngeri dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Posisinya yang berada di samping komputer membuatku melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kupercaya sebelumnya.

Rumahku, kotaku, keluargaku berada di dalam layar komputer. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu menaruh sebuah tempat CD game yang bertuliskan, The Sims. Mata _onyx_ku membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertulis di cover CD tersebut.

"Buat kota, keluarga, dan kehidupanmu sendiri!"

The Sims, Infinity Pack, menghadirkan semuanya dalam satu game!

Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini aku adalah-

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" gadis itu menjerit sangat keras. Pasti ia mengiraku seorang pencuri atau apalah.

-seorang Sim.

Dan kenyataan itu benar-benar menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang terngiang di kepalaku daritadi. Berarti selama ini gadis di depanku ini yang mengendalikanku juga aku bukanlah seorang manusia.

Aku hanyalah orang yang dibuat di sebuah game.

Aku hanyalah seorang Sim.

- TO BE CONTINUED! –

Hosh! Gimana? Gajekah? Abalkah? Alurnya kecepetankah? -_-

Maaf kalo jelek. Saya Cuma pengen menuangkan imajinasi saya karena tergila-gila sama game The Sims 3. Saya suka banget game itu, bahkan ada kabar yang mengatakan gamenya bakal di buat jadi Live action Movie? O.o'

Buat yang ngga ngerti ceritanya.. jadi gini: ceritanya tuh Sasuke dibuat sama Sakura. Tetapi Sasuke sendiri nggak tau kalau dirinya Cuma Sim/manusia virtual. Trus entah kenapa, dengan ajaibnya dia bisa jatuh dari langit dan terdampar di dunia nyata! :D

Gomenne kalo alurnya kecepetan DX

Saya udah usahain buat nambahin deskripsinya. Oya, saya menerima review jenis apapun kecuali dengan makian dan kata-kata kasar. Kalau memang mau flame, tolong katakan saya salahnya dimana ^^-

Mind to review please? :3


	2. She's Just Oblivious

Hai semua! XD

Maaf lama update ==' maklum. Gak punya computer. Saya senang banget karena review kalian. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak untuk yang ngebaca, review, ataupun ngefave! XDXD

Oke, mari mulai chapter 2 ini~! *ambil remot trus pencet play*

* * *

**The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**The Sims © Maxis**

**T – rated**

**Science fiction, romance, slight humor maybe?**

**Warning: AU, Gaje, aneh, alur cepet, OOC, TYPO, MISSTYPO**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**

* * *

**Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke tempat nista ini. Sungguh, jantungku benar-benar ingin putus. Gadis di depanku mengambil bantal dan melempar-lemparkannya padaku. Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti menganggapku pencuri atau semacamnya.

"Dasar pencuri! Penguntiiiittt!"

BHUK! BHUK! BHUKK!

Aku menangkis beberapa bantal dari gadis itu dan berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun kakiku perih. Saat aku melihat lututku aku baru menyadari kalau aku terluka. Pasti karena aku menabrak atap tadi. Rasanya sakit dan cairan berwarna merah mulai keluar.

Aku.. berdarah.

"Hei! Tenang sedikit kenapa sih?" jeritku dan membalasnya dengan melempar bantal gadis itu. Sedangkan ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga menyentuh tembok.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau tidak mungkin-" gadis itu menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. "Uh.. darimana asalmu? Dan siapa namamu?"

Aku meringis dan berdiri semampuku. Kakiku terlalu sakit menahan beban tubuhku. "Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Asalku.." kata-kataku terputus. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku seorang sim? Mana ada orang yang percaya kalau manusia virtual benar-benar ada?

"Sudahlah, katakan saja!" gadis menyebalkan itu memaksaku dan melipat kedua tangannya hingga ia terlihat seperti seorang _oujou-sama_ atau apalah.

"Kau takkan percaya," sahutku pelan dan menatapnya sinis. "Aku diciptakan dari suatu game. Kau pasti orang yang mengendalikanku kan?"

Gadis itu terlihat membeku di tempatnya. Aku menarik nafasku dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk melompat dan meninggalkannya, tetapi ia malah menarik bajuku sangat keras hingga aku terhempas ke belakang.

DHUK!

"Maumu apa sih?"

Ia terdiam lagi.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHHH!"

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, tidak akan pernah mengerti isi pikiran wanita. Barusan tadi ia menanyaiku darimana asalku dan saat kuberitahu, ia malah membantingku dan menertawaiku layaknya orang kesetanan. Tepat disampingku aku melihat segulung tisu dan melemparnya ke dia hingga mengenai kepalanya. Akhirnya ia diam.

"Oh.. hah.. Hahahahah… namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal," gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu tersenyum padaku dan membantuku berdiri. "Hahaha.. aduh Sasuke. Kau lucu sekali. Kau bilang siapa dirimu? Seorang sim? Hahahaha…"

Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga dan berharap gadis ini mempercayaiku. "SERIUS!"

Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan meraba kolongnya. Ia terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu disana. "Mana mungkin," Sakura tertawa sendiri. "Sasuke Uchiha memang sim yang aku buat dan aku kendalikan di game, tapi.. itu kan hanya permainan. Mana mungkin seorang sim bisa ada di dunia nyata? Jangan-jangan kau orang yang ber_cosplay_ jadi Sasuke ya? Ibuku membayarmu kan?"

"Tch," aku mendecak dan berpikir keras bagaimana cara membuat gadis ini mempercayaiku. Hingga akhirnya, aku melihat komputer Sakura dan sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. "Hei," panggilku dan Sakura menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kau cek komputermu? Apa aku masih ada disana?"

Aku menyeringai tetapi tidak kalah dari Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk yakin seakan-akan yang benar pasti dia. Sakura berjalan ke komputernya dan memasukkan CD The Sims. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik ia mengklik _shortcut_ game di layer komputernya.

"Kalau aku benar seorang sim, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku menyeringai seraya duduk di kasurnya tetapi wajah Sakura tidak mengekspresikan ketakutan atau kecemasan. Justru ia malah melukiskan senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah!" Sakura membalikkan kursinya dan menatapku. "Aku akan mencium tembok. Bagaimana?" mencium tembok? Oh! Menurutku tidak terlalu asik tapi tak apalah.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke? Kalau kau salah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku berani membotakki rambutku," ujarku santai dan mengambil gunting di meja Sakura, sementara gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Hihihi.. kalau kau botak gimana yaa?"

_Loading 100%_

Itulah tulisan yang tertulis di layar komputer. Sakura mengklik kota Pleasentview lalu mengklik rumahku. Sudut pandang kamera pun mengikuti _mouse_nya. Aku melihat keluargaku disana. Tetapi..

Aku tidak ada.

"Bohong," mata _emerald_ Sakura menatap serius layar komputer. Ia menjalajahi seluruh rumah untuk mencariku tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tangan Sakura mulai merinding sedangkan ekspresinya bercampur jadi satu dari kaget, takut, dan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?" aku meletakkan gunting yang kumainkan kembali dan tersenyum ke Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang dari tadi."

"Ja.. jadi kau seorang sim?" Sakura meng_exit_ permainan The Sims dan mematikan komputer. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku. "Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat," gadis itu menarik-narik rambutku untuk membuktikkan aku benar-benar berada disini atau tidak.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana? Jadi nyium tembok?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sakura beralih ke kolong tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terlihat seperti menggapai sesuatu. Aku melihat dengan jelas sebuah kotak obat ketika ia berdiri dari sana. "Bagaimana kalau diganti dengan ini saja?" gadis itu duduk di sampingku dan membuka kotak obat tersebut.

Sakura mengambil sebuah plester dan menaruhnya di atas lukaku yang sudah kering darahnya. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika ia menekannya. Rasanya memang sakit tetapi mana bisa aku terlihat kesakitan di depan seorang gadis? Memalukan!

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Aku jadi bingung dengan gadis ini. Padahal tadi ia sangat menyebalkan kenapa tiba-tiba jadi peduli begini? ' Wanita memang sulit dimengerti ' yup. Aku setuju dengan kata itu.

"Hn."

_Tok tok_

"Sakura sayang..?"

Kami berdua kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar ketukan pintu di luar kamar Sakura. Prediksiku mengatakan kalau itu Ibunya. Gawat! Sakura juga terlihat panik dan melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi untukku.

"Sasuke, sembunyi disana!" bisik Sakura dan menunjuk kolong tempat tidur. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke dalam sana, tepat ketika Ibu Sakura membuka pintu.

_Cklek_

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pink muda panjang masuk ke kamar Sakura. Aku memang benar. Itu Ibunya Sakura.

"Ohh! Tadi.. uh.." Sakura berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Tadi Ino meneleponku!" gadis itu mengambil _handphone_nya dan memalsukan senyum. Meskipun aku bukan Sakura, tetapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang gadis sepertinya memasukkan cowok ke kamarnya. Pasti Ibunya akan segera memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

"Benarkah? Kok rasanya tadi ada suara cowok? Apa cuma perasaan Ibu kali ya?" tanya Ibu Sakura, memastikan perkataan putrinya itu.

"Suara cowok? Oh! Itu buat latihan drama di sekolah. Aku mendapat peran menjadi cowok jadi aku berlatih untuk memberatkan suaraku!" jawab Sakura pasti dan Ibunya mempercayainya.

"Oh.. begitu.. oh ya, sebentar lagi kan mau dijemput ke sekolah kan? Kok belum siap-siap?" wanita paruh baya itu memperingatkan anaknya dan meraih kenop pintu kamar. "Cepat siap-siap. Nanti terlambat."

_Duk!_

Pintu kamarnya tertutup dan aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Sekolah? Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku ikut?" tanyaku kemudian segera membantu Sakura untuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau ikut? Tidak semudah itu sih. Kau kan harus daftar dulu. Tes, biaya adminstrasi dan lain-lain." Sakura membetulkan pakaiannya dan mencari sepatu sekolah di lemari.

"Tidak mungkin. Setauku semua murid yang ingin belajar pasti diterima," aku membantu Sakura mengambil sepatu yang berada di rak paling atas. Gadis itu mengambilnya dari tanganku dan mulai mengikat tali-talinya.

"Tapi itu kan di The Sims.."

aku terdiam sejenak tetapi apa yang dikatakannya benar. Aku lupa. Ini kan dunia yang sebenarnya.. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Buku-bukuku? Seragam sekolahku?"

"Jangan khawatir," Sakura mengambil salah satu buku dan alat tulis dari mejanya kemudian memberikannya padaku. "Gunakan ini. Hari ini kita pakai baju bebas dan hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Untuk soal seragam dan buku pelajaran mereka pasti akan memberimu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku membayarnya?" aku mengambil kantong plastik dan memasukkan barang-barang yang Sakura berikan padaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku ke sekolah memakai kantong plastik. Halah, memangnya ada yang perduli apa?

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti!" gadis berambut pink itu memakai tasnya dan bersiap ke sekolah. Hari ini dia memakai baju pink dengan rok putih dan sepatu hitam. Entah perasaanku atau bukan tetapi.. ternyata Sakura cantik juga. "Sasuke, kau turun lewat jendela. Bisa kan? Di dekat sana ada pohon. Kau panjat saja kebawah. Daripada pakai tangga nanti ketahuan Ibuku."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di bawah ya!" tambah Sakura sebelum ia keluar.

Dengan malas aku mengangguk dan membuka jendela. Memang benar aku melihat sebuah pohon besar. Untung pohonnya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela jadi aku dengan mudah dapat meraih batangnya. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mendarat di batang pohon tersebut. Kemudian aku turun dengan pelan-pelan. Tentunya, aku tidak ingin membuat luka lagi.

_TIINNN!_

Tepat saat aku turun dan Sakura keluar, sebuah bis sekolah berwarna kuning menepi di rumah Sakura. Kami berjalan kesana dan masuk. Aku bingung. Hari ini aku sial atau kenapa tetapi.. semua tempat duduk sudah terisi penuh kecuali 2 kursi kumuh di belakang.

"Hah. Kita terpaksa duduk disitu," keluh Sakura dan duduk di samping jendela. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Ini kan hari pertama aku masuk sekolah," bisikku pada Sakura sementara anak-anak lain melototiku. Aneh. Padahal tidak ada yang salah denganku tetapi para gadis di bis ini langsung berdesas-desus.

"Yang harus kau lakukan? Hmm.." gadis yang kutanyai menopang dagunya. "Jangan lakukan apapun, jangan sentuh apa pun, jangan mengejek siapa pun, jangan berteman dengan siapa pun. Mengerti?" aku hanya bengong ketika mendengarkan perkataan Sakura yang super panjang itu.

"Oh ya.." gadis itu menambahi dengan nada santai. "Jangan bicara dengan siapa pun. Terutama gadis itu," telunjuk Sakura diam-diam menunjuk seorang gadis berkacamata yang memasuki bis.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia-"

"_OH MY GOODDD!_" jerit gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah panjang itu ketika bertemu mata denganku. Spontan ia langsung berlari ke tempat dudukku dan meniti dari atas sampai bawah diriku.

"Sakura, dia siapa? _Cute _banget!" bukannya aku sok tau tetapi.. rasanya gadis ini berbicara seperti Sok Kenal Sok Dekat dengan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sakura mendengus dan menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela sementara mata gadis itu berbinar-binar melihatku. "Kau bisa pergi nggak sih? Dia saudaraku. Puas?"

"Saudara? Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya saudara. Apalagi saudara seimut ini! Oh ya, terus namanya siapa?" gadis berkacamata itu mencubit pipiku yang langsung kubalas dengan _deathglare_ milikku sampai ia melepaskannya. Jijik. Satu catatan untuk gadis ini.. JANGAN SENTUH AKU!

"Uh.. dia.. saudaraku dari Amerika," ujar Sakura ngibul tapi gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya dan malah percaya. Benar-benar ampuh. "Dia dari Amerika dan orangtuanya sedang kerja di Russia. Jadinya ia dititipkan denganku," yang itu, tambah ngibul lagi.

"Oh-"

"Eh, sudah sampai tuh! Udah dulu ya," Sakura langsung menarik tanganku ketika bisnya berhenti. Aku berjalan keluar sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang memalukan itu sementara murid-murid gadis di depanku mulai berdesas-desus lagi dan kadang tertawa-tawa.

Konoha Junior High School.

Sekolah yang lumayan besar juga. Tamannya saja sudah sebesar ini. Apalagi gedungnya. Rasanya aku benar-benar bisa hilang tanpa Sakura jadi aku mengikutinya. Namun saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu.

Yang tersangkut dipikiranku daritadi adalah.. apa yang aku lakukan di kelas nanti? Apa aku akan diterima?

Kami berdua menelusuri beberapa lorong dan harus kuakui. Ternyata kelasnya lumayan jauh! Kami juga harus menaiki tangga sampai lantai 4 karena liftnya penuh. Aku dan Sakura sudah berjalan sekitar 7 menit saking luasnya sekolah ini. Jam dinding menunjukkan 6.55 dan Sakura bilang masuknya jam 7.00. Berarti.. sekitar 5 menit lagi. Kami mempercepat langkah kami di sebuah koridor yang berisi kelas-kelas 9 dan terhenti di sebuah ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan 9-3.

"Ini kelasku," Sakura menarik nafas dan menggapai pintu kelas. Ternyata dia belum kenal teman-temannya, karena biasanya, kalau ada teman yang dikenal pasti wajahnya santai saja.

Umumnya kelas pasti normal di hari pertama kan? Tetapi aku salah ketika melihat kelas ini seperti.. kapal pecah. Piring terbang, eh, maksudnya kertas dilempar kemana-mana. Murid ribut semua dan ada yang makan di kelas malah.

"Sasuke, duduk disini!" jerit Sakura, membuyarkan lamunanku dan menunjuk sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Ia duduk di paling belakang dekat jendela. Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku dan menaruh barang-barangku di lantai ketika pintu kelas terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

_Cklek_

Nampak seorang guru dengan rambut perak dan mulut yang di masker memasuki kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang novel yang bertuliskan.. Icha Icha Paradise. Novel apaan tuh?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa guru itu dan para murid berdiri untuk memberi salam kepada guru itu. "Namaku Kakashi. Aku akan menjadi wali kalian," ujarnya dan menuliskan kanji namanya di papan tulis. "Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini aku ingin kalian sebutkan nama lengkap kalian, dan tempat tinggal kalian untuk sesi perkenalan. Mulai dari yang paling belakang. Itu, yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam!"

Aku kaget ketika semua murid langsung menatapku dalam sekejap.

"Oh ya, sambil berdiri!" guru itu menambahkan.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Murid-murid cewek langsung berteriak-teriak histeris melihatku dan mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar. Aku memang tak pernah mengerti gadis. Mungkin mereka menganggap cowok yang ke sekolah memakai kantong plastik itu keren?

Aku menggigit bibirku dan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk perkenalan ini. Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku seorang sim, kan? Sementara itu Sakura malah menatapku santai dan tertawa sendiri.

"Aku…"

Sial. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

BUSEEETT! Inilah fict terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik seumur hidup. SERIUS! Hoh -_- sampe 9 lembar MS word dan bikinnya 2 jem. Biasanya paling lama sekitar sejem setengah.. author ampe pegel hoohohohoh..

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau misstypo saya nggak proof read karena panjang banget dan billing juga udah sekarat =A=' maaf juga kalo alur cepet atau gimana. oke dah. Langsung aja..

Special thanks to:

**Murasaki Sakura**

**Yoona Furukawa**

**Lar d'Gaara**

**Darren Dotta**

**amie uzumaki**

**Madame La Pluie**

**Shiori Yoshimitsu**

**Winterblossom Concrit Team**

**Kira Desuke**

**Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG**

**Rievectha Herbst**

**Peaphro**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Mayuura**

**hyuga ruhina**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**D-kiro YoiD**

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Agagaga**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**Natapong**

**Keisha Uchiha**

**Pitophoy**

**Vampire 9irL**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak untuk kalian yang udah ngereview ataupun mengkritik fict saya :D

Saya menerima kritikan kok, jadi jangan takut untuk mengeritik saya ^^

Mind to review…?


	3. Hot N Cold

Yo, minna-san! Saya kembali mengupdate fict! Maaf lama update soalnya sibuk banget trus ke warnet seminggu sekali dan Cuma dikasih waktu 2 jem huhuuhu T_T

Arigatou juga atas review-review maupun kritik dan sarannya untuk saya :D saya senang sekali. Ok, selamat membaca!

* * *

The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter III: Hot N Cold

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Science fiction, romance, slight humor, death sim

T – rated

.

Warning: alur cepet, death chara, gaje, abal, typo berserakan, OOC dll.

Don't like? Press ' back ' button.

Note: di chapter ini ada bonus bagaimana membunuh sim-mu *psikopat*

* * *

.

.

.

Aku berdiri tegak sedangkan mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Aku masih menggantungkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak mungkin hanya mengatakan satu kata untuk perkenalan ini, kan? Serius, aku benar-benar bingung ingin memperkenalkan apa. Hingga akhirnya, bibirku bergerak. "Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal," aku langsung duduk setelah mengucapkan 4 kata itu. Ternyata tidak sulit juga. Walaupun sangat singkat.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Pendek sekali," mungkin sekarang ia mengiraku orang yang irit kata. Ya, setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya aku memang seperti itu. "Baiklah. Sekarang sebelahnya Sasuke," tangan Kakashi menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura yang tadinya santai langsung berdiri tegak. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh. Sekali lagi, kata-kata aneh, entah apa itu. "Hai semua!" seru Sakura semangat. 180 derajat berbeda dariku. "Perkenalkan.. namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Oh.. silahkan duduk kalau begitu," sahut Kakashi dengan mata sayu, sangat kelihatan kalau ia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi sesi perkenalan ini dan langsung membaca novel Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya. Tetapi, langsung dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Aku belum selesai," Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku adalah tipe gadis yang benci kebosanan, benci serangga, dan yang paling penting adalah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan manusia yang membosankan. Ya, aku suka sim! Aku adalah seorang penggila game The Sims! Bila kalian seorang sim datanglah padaku!" ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatapnya dan langsung bingung. Haruskah aku menertawakannya? Tetapi kalau aku lakukan itu justru aku malah dikira gila oleh satu kelas. Semuanya langsung sunyi ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun mengucapkan satu kata, termasuk Kakashi.

Sudah kubilang. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Atau mungkin bukan hanya itu. Satu hari yang panjang dan penuh mimpi buruk. Contohnya, seperti gadis di sebelah kananku yang tadi kutemui di bis. Aku menahan nafas ngeri melihatnya. Sejak kapan ia berada di sampingku? Tidak! Sakura, tolong aku!

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," Karin tersenyum lebar lalu membetulkan kacamatanya.

Yeah. Selamat bermimpi buruk, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat kata, aku melalui hari yang menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, aku dikempit 2 cewek menyebalkan! Walaupun Sakura kadang-kadang bertingkah baik. Hal itu membuatku berpikir. Kenapa gadis cepat sekali berubah emosi? Ah, sudah. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah. Mandi dan makan. Bagaimana aku melakukan itu?

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menutup pintu diikutiku yang menutup jendela kamar. Sekolah sudah usai dan kami berada di rumah sekarang. Tepatnya, di kamar Sakura. "Nyalain komputernya dong," seru gadis itu. Aku menarik nafasku sebentar karena kelelahan. Memangnya dia kira habis memanjat pohon itu gampang apa? Apa setiap hari aku harus memanjat pohon?

Aku menyalakan komputernya, kemudian Sakura langsung membanting tasnya asal dan duduk di depan komputer. Seperti biasa, ketika komputer sudah menyala ia memasukkan CD game The Sims dan memainkannya. Padahal baru pulang sekolah, bukannya mandi dulu atau ganti baju ini malah…

"Main The Sims lagi ya?" tanyaku dari kejauhan sambil melepas sepatuku kemudian meletakkan peralatan sekolahku ke sembarang tempat.

"Iya," kali ini ia bermain di kota yang berbeda. Selesai loading beberapa detik, Sakura mengklik tombol bergambar bayangan orang. Ia ingin membuat sim lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mengintip layar komputer dan melihat Sakura sedang asik mendesain simnya. Padahal keluargaku saja baru saja dimainkan tadi pagi, sekarang sudah membuat keluarga baru lagi. Pantas saja rumah-rumahnya sudah penuh semua!

"Aku ingin membuat sim yang mirip Karin," Sakura menyeringai dan mengklik gaya rambut. Tepat disana, ada rambut yang mirip rambut Karin. Mouse pun beralih untuk mengubah warna rambut kuning tersebut menjadi merah. Sama persis dengan rambut Karin.

"Membuat Karin versi sim? Untuk apa?"

"Membunuhnya," aku kaget mendengar itu. Ternyata mood seorang gadis memang suka berubah-ubah. Tadi ia menyebalkan, lalu dingin, ceria, sekarang jadi psikopat. Jangan-jangan setiap jam sikapnya berubah?

"Hah?" aku ternganga mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Hehe," Sakura kini mengklik kacamata di pilihan aksesoris. "Tetapi kadang kalau aku kesal dengan seseorang aku merasa ingin membunuhnya. Daripada membunuh di dunia nyata mending di The Sims. Kayak bakal ada yang nangkep aja hahaha!" Sakura tertawa sambil memilih baju sekolah untuk Karin.

Aku duduk di lantai. "Ternyata kau memang dendam ya.."

"Kau tidak tahu," ujar Sakura serius. "Dia merebut semua temanku. Aku jadi sendirian di sekolah… sebenarnya.. aku takut kalau ia merebutmu juga," tangan Sakura mengusap air matanya yang sudah mulai mengalir. Aku hanya diam dan menyenderkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

"Apa?" apa yang ia katakan tadi? Aku tidak mendengar kata-kata sehabis 'Aku sendirian di sekolah' karena dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat, sangat kecil.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Yeah! Lihat saja pembalasan dendamku! Hahahaaaa! Lagian aku juga ingin melihat malaikat pencabut nyawanya!" benar kataku. Moodnya memang selalu berubah-ubah. Ya ampun. Setelah mengatur corak baju dan sepatunya, Sakura mengatur kepribadiannya. Di layar tertera beberapa kepribadian yang bisa dipilih.

Ada beberapa kepribadian tetapi Sakura malah memilih yang paling aneh. _Evil_. Memang cocok sih. "Lalu.. bagaimana kau membunuhnya?" aku mulai penasaran. Tetapi kalau sang pemain seolah-olah 'Tuhan' hal itu bisa saja. Aku kan belum pernah melihat orang dibunuh, setidaknya dalam hidupku.

"Kau lihat saja," setelah memfoto Karin di layar, Sakura mengklik sebuah tanah kosong. Entah apa yang ia ingin perbuat. Seperti aku juga, sim Karin keluar dari taksi sendirian karena tidak dibuatkan keluarganya.

Karena tidak ada apapun di depan matanya wajar saja kalau sim Karin hanya bengong di depan tanah kosong tersebut. Sakura langsung mempause game dan mengklik tombol bersimbol peralatan. Sepertinya ia ingin membangun sesuatu, tetapi bukan rumah karena ia malah pergi ke tempat kolam renang.

Sakura mengklik gambar kolam renang yang bisa dikatakan lumayan besar. Mousenya men_drag_ kolam renang yang berada di layar di tengah-tengah tanah kosong yang hanya berisi rumput tersebut. Ketika Sakura melepas klikkan mousenya otomatis uangnya pun berkurang karena Sakura sudah resmi membeli kolam renang tersebut.

Tetapi ia belum selesai, karena ia kembali mengklik gambar tangga kolam renang dan menaruhnya di pinggir kolam tersebut. Apa dia ingin menyuruh sim Karin untuk berenang?

Sakura menghentikan pause/build mode dan mengklik normal mode dan jam di game The Sims bergerak lagi. Sim Karin mengitari kolam tersebut tanpa perintah dan melihat-lihat.

_Klik_

_Karin – masuk kolam renang._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku kembali melihat layar komputer. "Katanya mau membunuh.. kok malah menyuruhnya berenang?"

"Kau kan belum lihat apa-apa," Sakura menyeringai. Sim Karin masuk ke kolam renang, seperti apa yang diperintahkan pemainnya dan berenang-renang di dalam. Sakura menunggu beberapa detik lalu menjual kembali tangga kolam renangnya. Tangganya pun hilang dan sekarang diganti dengan pagar putih yang mengelilingi kolam renang tersebut. Aku akhirnya berpikir. Kolam renang tanpa tangga lalu dikelilingi pagar. Jangan-jangan…..!

Sim Karin yang dari tadi berenang kini mulai terlihat lelah lalu ia melihat sekitar dan akhirnya, menyadari kalau tangganya hilang. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari kolam renang sedangkan kakinya terlihat mulai melemah.

"AAAAAAA!" sim Karin berteriak panik dan menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangannya. Kaki sim Karin berenang kesana kemari berteriak mencari bantuan tetapi karena tidak ada keluarga tidak ada orang yang membantunya bahkan tetangga yang berjalan di depan rumahnya saja tidak ada. Eh, bukan rumah, tetapi kolam renang.

"TOLONG AKU! Tolong! Hah.. hah..!" sim Karin berteriak kesakitan dan hampir setengah tubuhnya tenggelam. Ia tidak bisa naik karena pagar putihnya pas di pinggir kolam renang dan sangat tinggi. Ia tidak bisa menggapainya. Selama beberapa detik, sim Karin berhenti berteriak dan terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Mati," seru Sakura kaget setelah melihat pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba sim Karin tenggelam dan ada sesosok orang berjubah hitam membawa sabit datang ke kolam renang. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena tertutup jubah.

Tepat saat itu, muncullah arwah sim Karin yang melayang dan berwarna biru lalu ada butiran air jatuh dari tubuhnya.

Aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Arwah sim yang mati bermacam-macam tergantung bagaimana mereka meninggalnya. "Whoa! Jadi itu grim reapernya!" Sakura berteriak dan menunjuk sosok berjubah hitam dan membawa sabit di layar komputer. Ia melakukan ritual pembunuhan sim ini bukan hanya untuk membalaskan dendam tetapi.. ternyata ia juga ingin melihat grim reapernya (malaikat pencabut nyawa). Dasar!

_Tluk_

Sakura langsung mematikan komputernya tanpa di save ataupun di shut down. "Oke, aku puas sekarang!" gadis aneh itu tertawa. Lalu ia membuka lemari dan mengambil handuk. "Sekarang aku mau mandi~"

"Tunggu," cegatku. "Aku mandinya bagaimana? Lalu apa yang akan kupakai?" tidak mungkin kan aku pakai _itu_nya Sakura dan pakai bajunya!

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia membuka pintu. "Aku akan mengambilmu baju dan handuk tunggu disini." Gadis berambut pink itu berlari kecil ke arah kamar orangtuanya dan mengacak-acak lemari. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali membawaku sebuah kaos putih yang lumayan besar, baju dalam, dan celana boxer yang entah punya siapa.

"Ini punya siapa?" aku mengambil baju tersebut dari Sakura dan mengambil handuk yang di gantung.

"Itu semuanya masih baru. Punya ayahku, semuanya belum di pakai dan masih bersih." kata Sakura santai dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamarnya.

"Terus kita mandinya gimana?" aku berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Sakura juga terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana ya.. kau tidak bisa berada di kamarku atau di luar ruangan jam segini. Soalnya Ibuku sedang bersih-bersih rumah nanti bisa gawat kalau ketahuan," Sakura menghentikan perkataannya dengan wajah terpaksa. "Bukannya aku mau.. tapi.. terpaksa kita mandi.." Sepasang mataku menatap mata _emerald_nya serius. Bukan kenapa-napa tetapi kenapa tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh..

"… bareng."

"KAU GILA!" jeritku sekuat tenaga, ia langsung menarikku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Coba pikirkan.. seorang Uchiha sepertiku akan mandi bareng dengan gadis seperti dia? Masa nanti kita harus buka baju sama-sama sih?

"Jangan berisik," bisik Sakura. "Ibuku bisa mendengarmu tau!" ia mendengus dan menggantung bajunya di tempat gantungan. "Bagaimana kalau begini.. kita mandinya ganti-gantian," Sakura membuka tirai shower.

Kamar mandinya memang lumayan besar sih. Ada toilet, wastafel, dan shower jadi sembari dia mandi aku bisa duduk di toilet. Yah.. daripada tidak mandi sama sekali aku menyutujuinya dengan mengangguk.

"Oke," tangan gadis itu menutup shower. "Awas kalau ngintip!" seru Sakura.

"Ha," aku tertawa. "Lagian siapa juga yang ingin mengintip gadis berdada papan sepertimu?"

_Syut!_

Sebuah sabun mandi berhasil mendarat di kepalaku. Dasar menyebalkan tetapi…... kadang ia baik juga sih. Aku mendengar ia membuka seragamnya perlahan-lahan dan menaruhnya di luar tirai dengan hanya kelihatan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian suara air pun keluar dan itu menandakan kalau ia sedang menyiram.

_Craasshhh.._

"Cepetan dong," keluhku bosan menunggu Sakura. Daritadi aku hanya bersandar di toilet. "Sabar!" balasnya setelah itu menggosokkan sabun badan diikuti siraman air. Belum selesai, ia mengambil sabun muka dan mengoleskannya ke wajahnya.

_Craasshh.._

Ia menyiram lagi. Ternyata gadis kalau mandi lama! Satu lagi pengetahuan umum untukku. Aku menoleh ke arah jam yang sudah maju 5 menit sejak aku menunggunya. "Udah selesai nih," tiba-tiba suara air berhenti dan Sakura keluar dengan tubuh yang hanya dililit handuk. "Giliranmu."

Aku segera mengambil handukku dan membuka bajuku ketika memasuki tirai. Sebelum aku memutar keran air aku mencium tubuhku. Aduh… kapan ya terakhir aku mandi? Bahkan di game The Sims, Sakura saja tidak pernah memerintahkanku untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Sakura, udah selesai makan?" tanya Ibu Sakura melihat anaknya yang menghabiskan satu piring udon tak sampai 2 menit. Ibunya bahkan merasa ada yang aneh dengan anaknya. Seakan-akan anaknya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar.

"Udah. Hari ini aku lapar sekali!" Sakura membawa piring kotor ke dapur dan mengambil piring baru. "Aku tambah lagi ya!"

'_Tumben Sakura makannya banyak. 2 porsi lagi.._' batin wanita paruh baya itu curiga tetapi di lain sisi, ia senang kalau anaknya banyak makan soalnya menurut Ibu Sakura banyak makan itu sehat -?-

Setelah selesai menambah Udon lagi di piring tersebut Sakura membawanya ke atas, tepatnya ke Sasuke yang daritadi sudah menunggu di kamar. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Ibunya yang keheranan di bawah. '_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura aneh ya..?_'

_Cklek_

Sasuke's POV

"Lama.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" keluhku malas. Sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku di kursi Sakura. Padahal perutku daritadi sudah berteriak-teriak meminta makan. Aku juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku makan.

"Makan. Nih untukmu," Sakura menyodorkanku sepotong piring berisi Udon sisa. Tanpa basa-basi pun aku langsung menyantap semuanya. Walaupun rasanya tidak terlalu enak yang penting aku makan. Sial. Aku sangat lapar! Aku tidak memakai garpunya untuk makan.. tetapi langsung menghisap semuanya. Ya, jijik aku tahu tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Jorok banget sih!"

_Duk_

"Ah.. kenyang…" aku cengengesan, mengelap mulutku yang berkuah dan menaruh piring ke sembarang tempat. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke tembok dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan sudah jam 9 malam. Langsung terpikir olehku 'tidur'. "Hei Sakura.. aku tidurnya bagaimana nih?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlintas mendadak di bibirku.

"Oh ya.. aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tenang saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuh," aku mengikuti telunjuk Sakura yang menuju ke sebuah KERTAS KORAN di lantai tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Baiklah. Aku memang seorang sim, tetapi aku bukan hewan peliharaan.

"Enak aja!" protesku dan langsung menendang kertas koran bulukkan itu jauh-jauh. Bahkan tadi ada makhluk-makhluk putih yang terlihat berpesta diatasnya entah apa itu. Enak aja. Masa aku tidur di kertas koran kotor. "Memangnya di sofa nggak bisa apa?"

"Nanti ketahuan Ibuku," kata gadis itu lesu. "Yah masa kau tidur sekasur denganku sih?"

Oh. Sial. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini tapi daripada aku tidur di lantai yang dingin dan kotor jadi terpaksa.. "Ka.. kasurmu kan besar," aku mengucapkannya dengan nada kecil tetapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. Lagian kasurnya memang sangat besar. Nama juga _king size_ bisa memuat sekitar 4 orang tuh.

"Hah….." wajah Sakura memerah malu tetapi ia menyembunyikannya. "Baiklah. Tetapi aku akan menjatuhkanmu kalau kau tidurnya berantakan, mengerti?" kembali kulihat senyum _tsundere (1)_ terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ternyata kalau senyum ia manis juga… hei, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Hn," aku ber-hn-ria ketika gadis itu mematikan lampu dan naik keatas kasur, tetapi ia di pojok. Aku juga naik dan merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah. Yang tidak kupercayai adalah hanya ada 1 guling yang membatasi kami. Bayangkan. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidur dengan seorang gadis yang baru kukenal.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengintip dari sela-sela guling dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Hn?"

"Selamat tidur…"

"Hn."

To be continued…

* * *

(1): Tsundere. Tipe cewek yang menyebalkan tetapi sebenarnya baik dibalik semua itu.

Hueh maaf kalo banyak typo ato misstypo panjang banget ngetiknya aja butuh berminggu-minggu _

Gyaaa.. fans Karin jangan marahin saya ya! ' sim Karinnya mati karena percobaan membunuh Sakura -?- maaf telat update. Saya sibuk banget. Tugas sekolah numpuk dll. Ya ampun.. kapan ya saya dibeliin laptop T3T *malah curhat* yah, saya minta maaf kalau tulisan saya masih hancur saya juga author yang masih belajar tetapi terima kasih atas review-review kalian yang membangun… ^_^

Saya sangat senang Arigatō watashi wa hijō ni anata no iu koto ni manzoku shite iru subete no… ^_^

oh ya, mulai chapter 2 kemarin saya akan menamai setiap chapter dengan judul lagu yang pas dengan chapter tersebut. Judul lagu chapter 2 kemarin adalah She's Just Oblivious/Sharada (skye sweetnam) dan untuk chapter ini judul lagunya Hot N' Cold (Katy Perry) soalnya cocok sih hehe

yosh, langsung saja! Special thanks to:

Hinata-Naruto-Lover

Madara

Madame La Pluie

Pitophoy

Mila Mitsuhiko

Uchiha Evans

Mayuura

4ntk4-ch4n

Leader Akatsuki

aya-na rifa'i

Peaphro

Mikami Azura

Haruchi Nigiyama

Keisha Uchiha

Yoona Furukawa

D-kiro YoiD

Hakuya Debora

Natapong

Rievetcha Herbst

Murasaki Sakura

Darren Dotta

Pink Uchiha

Shiori Yoshimitsu

Vampire 9irL

Risle-coe

Kokoro Fujisaki

Kirara Yuukansa

Oh-chan is Nanda

Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku

Hosh.. sudah semuanya kah? ^^' apa ada yang terlewatkan..? minna-san kutunggu review kalian ya! ^_^

* * *

Next chapter

Trailer

Tidak mungkin..

"… _Karin meninggal."_

Itu kan hanya permainan!

* * *

Review?


	4. Alone

Moshi-moshi minna-san, setelah sekitar sebulanan nggak update akhirnya… chapter 4! Yosh! Gomen lama update soalnya sibuk sih -_-' oke, selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

**The Sims: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 4: Alone**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**T – rated**

**Science fiction, romance, slight humor **

**Warning: ****OOC****, DEATH CHARA, AU, minim deskrip, gaje, abal, garing, typo(s), Misstypo(s), dkk**

**Don't like? Press ' back ' button

* * *

**

_**20.15, Konoha Time.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Satu lagi hari yang tidak biasa untuk gadis bernama Karin. Daritadi ia bolak-balik seraya ngeliat jam dengan rasa penuh keanehan. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatinya. Tetapi apa? Ia berusaha berpikir keras. Harusnya jam segini dia harus tidur soalnya besok kan pulang jam 5 sore karena harus ikut ulangan susulan dan remedial sejarah.

Tapi… bukannya tidur Karin malah mengganti baju rumahnya jadi baju renang. Entah apa yang merasukinya tiba-tiba Karin ingin sekali berenang. Seperti ada sebuah ' rasa ' dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya berenang. Gadis berkacamata itu menyadari hal tersebut, tetapi kenapa saat ia melihat kolam renang di depan rumahnya matanya berkaca-kaca?

Hari ini orangtua Karin sedang tugas jadi pulang terlambat, meninggalkan cewek itu sendirian di rumah. "Berenang sebentar ah," kata Karin sambil berjalan ke kolam renang. Suasana malam itu kerasa horror banget karena lampu jalan kedap-kedip, tetangga udah pada tidur, kayak film horror yang menceritakan cewek malem-malem lagi mau berenang tiba-tiba ada kakek-kakek mesum yang bawa sabit semacam _Freddy_ gitu? Ho, tapi tenang saja karena ini fict science fiction-romance jadi lupakan tentang kakek-kakek mesum tadi. (Jiraya: Kok kayak ada yang ngomongin gue ya? ==')

_Byuuurrr!_

Tanpa memerhatikan keadaan Karin pun loncat ke dalam kolam renang. Anehnya… ia tidak merasa dingin karena udah malem. Layaknya orang biasa, ia berenang-renang dengan bermacam-macam gaya di kolam renang. Ada gaya kodok, bebas, ikan -?-, lumba-lumba, gaya orang aneh -?-, ngapung, dan terakhir… gaya tenggelem (_background sound horror_).

"UWAAAAA!" tereak Karin panik terus langsung berenang ke tangga kolam renang, ajaibnya, tiba-tiba tangganya ilang! Udah tangga ilang tiba-tiba entah dari mana pagar putih tinggi mengurungnya di kolam renang itu. Langsung Karin nangis-nangis sambil tereak-tereak ke tetangganya. Lebih anehnya lagi, ada orang lewat tapi nggak bantuin seakan-akan orang itu nggak ngeliat Karin.

"Oi, oi!" panggil Karin ke kucing lewat di depannya. Kucing itu memang datang kearahnya tapi… kayak orang-orang lain, nggak bisa lihat Karin! Karin mulai frustasi dan badannya juga udah capek. Mukanya juga mulai pucet bener-bener mirip film horror. Akhirnya... Karin pun berhenti mengapung dan menutup matanya.

Sama persis seperti di game The Sims yang dimainkan Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_KRIIINGGG! KRRIIIINNGG!_

Lama kelamaan aku sadar dari tidurku, namun masih malas membuka mata. Suara alarm Sakura yang ternyata ditaruh DIBAWAH bantalku terasa seperti meneriakiku. Sialan. Padahal aku masih ngantuk. Rasanya mataku sulit dibuka, badanku juga terasa berat dan penuh beban. Aku… masih ingin tidur.

_Tep_

Dengan satu tangan, aku berhasil mematikan alarm sialan itu. Tenang juga akhirnya. Aku akan terus tidur dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari kecuali kalau—

"BANGUN, SASUKE-KUN!" apa gadis ini pernah akan memberiku kenyamanan? Baru saja ia meneriaki telingaku dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Tapi kalian harus tau kalau teriakannya mampu membuat kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Sakura… ternyata gadis _pinky_ itu sudah bangun dan terlihat siap mengangguku.

"Hh… hah?" aku ngiler di depan Sakura.

"Cih… kau tidak lihat jamnya?" telunjuknya kini menunjuk jam kamarnya yang menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Wajahnya terlihat panik tapi aku melihat jam tersebut dengan biasa saja. Hanya jam 8. Memang kenapa sih?

"Jam 8… lalu?" tanyaku malas.

"KITA TELAT."

"Hah?" butuh beberapa detik baru aku merespon perkataannya. "TELAT! YA UDAH KALO GITU AYO BANGUN!" aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidur, diikuti Sakura. Aku ingin mandi sih… tapi nanti nggak keburu lagian kata Sakura jam-jam pagi kayak gini nyokabnya kan lagi ' patroli ' di rumah. Kalau aku ketangkep basah bisa gawat. Apalagi kalo ketahuan tidur sama anaknya. "Eh, aku ganti baju nggak?" aku melihat baju yang kemarin aku pakai, ini kan baju ayahnya Sakura. Masa aku ke sekolah pakai ini sih?

Sakura yang memakai piyama pink dengan motif bunga langsung membuka lacinya dan mengambil jeans selutut dan T-Shirt putih polos. Bukannya menjawabku ia malah membuka piyamanya dan aku secara _TIDAK SENGAJA_ melihat miniset putih miliknya. Y… ya ampun. Ternyata dadanya memang sangat rata. Langsung sepasang mata _emerald_ menatapku cuek tapi pipinya memerah. "Apa sih? Kita kan telat. Tidak ada waktu untuk malu tau!" harus kuakui, ia benar. "Kau pakai baju itu saja. Lagian untuk satu minggu pertama sekolah kita kan pakai baju bebas. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

Karena tidak sempat, kami berdua pun loncat dari jendela kamar Sakura. Kami berlari ke bis tetapi bisnya sudah terlanjur jauh. Dengan kompak kami mendesah kesal tapi untungnya… di garasi Sakura ada dua sepeda. Yeah, bagus sekali.

* * *

"Kau yakin kita nggak bakal ketahuan?" bisikku ketika kami sampai di pintu kelas. Aku dan Sakura bersembunyi agar tidak kelihatan Kakashi-sensei. Kami telah melalui perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan. Ngebut di jalan pakai sepeda, hampir nabrak orang pula.

"Aku tau. Kita merangkak ke dalam. Kakashi pasti tidak akan melihat kita."

Aku menggantungkan kantong plastik berisi buku ke leherku lalu membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Kuusahakan tidak membuat suara. Untungnya, Kakashi sedang berada di dunia Icha-Icha Paradise-nya dan seperti biasa, kelas kami seperti kapal pecah penuh dengan anak-anak nakal. Ada yang baca komik ero, smsan, ketawa autis, coret-coret dinding, bahkan yang tidur juga ada. Walaupun hancur seperti ini, yang penting kami selamat sampai meja kami tanpa ketahuan siapa-pun. Ah… mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan kami.

Tepat saat kami menghembuskan nafas lega Kakashi langsung menutup novelnya itu dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Murid-murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya Kakashi ingin memberitahu kami sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu biasa, tapi sepertinya sangat penting.

"Anak-anak, saya punya kabar duka," ia berkata. Detik itu juga aku menoleh ke tempat duduk sebelahku. Gadis berkacamata itu tidak masuk hari ini. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu langsung muncul di kepalaku, "_Karin meninggal seperti di game The Sims_" ha, apa yang kupikirkan? Itu kan hanya game. Masa bisa menewaskan orang. Paling dia juga flu biasa.

"Karin meninggal."

_Deg!_

Aku dan Sakura bertukar pandang horror. Aneh. Apakah ini kesengajaan atau karena… game itu? "Tidak mungkin…" bisik Sakura. "K… kemarin aku kan hanya bermain biasa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Jangan bilang aku telah membu—"

"Sst," potongku ketika Sakura mulai merasa bersalah. Bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang bergetar ngeri dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "M… mungkin kau benar."

Satu lagi hal yang menyangkut di pikiranku…

Game itu… ada yang aneh dengannya.

* * *

_**Waktu Istirahat.**_

_Duak!_

"Oi, murid baru!" aku menoleh ketika kurasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundakku. Sakura yang kebetulan makan di sebelahku men_deathglare_ segerombolan cowok di belakangku. Mereka kelihatan seperti… err… preman?

"Kau mau ikut geng kami?" baiklah, setelah kuhitung ternyata ada 5 orang. "Kau kelihatannya bisa berguna!" cowok berambut cokelat tertawa. Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, dan Chouji Akimichi? Mau apa orang-orang ini?

"Eh… entahlah. Namaku Sasuke _by the way_."

"Jadi begini kami akan mengadakan _Slumber Party_ nanti malam di rumah Naruto. Biasa~ _Boys Night Out_! Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sai.

"Hah? Apa? Apaan tuh?"

"Acara pesta khusus cowok-lah! Seru lhoo!" timpal Naruto.

"Ya… boleh," setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya seru juga. Aku kan belum pernah bersenang-senang jadi mungkin ini ide yang bagus. Semuanya tersenyum sepuas, hingga akhirnya…

Sakura berteriak dengan semangat '45 "Aku ikut!" Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Chouji bengong. "Tapi, ini kan khusus cowok! Kau tidak boleh ikut!" protes Chouji.

"Ayolah dia kan sim—" perkataan gadis itu terputus. "Ma… maksudku dia kan sepupuku! Lagian kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku yang disalahkan orang tuanya. Mengerti?" kelihatannya ia yakin tapi aku bisa meramalkan isi hatinya yang mengatakan, "_Enak aja! Sasuke kan sim-ku! Nanti kalau kenapa-napa bagaimana? Aku kan yang membuatnya jadi aku berhak mengikutinya. Bukan hanya itu… cowok-cowok ini juga mencurigakan… apa sebenarnya mau mereka mengajak Sasuke?" _

"Ya sudahlah terserah," kata Naruto lemas. "Kalau mau datang pergi ke Jalan Konoha 2 blok 15 ya. Jangan lupa, karena ini _Slumber Party_, kalian harus bawa snack yang banyak! Kutunggu di rumahku jam 7 malam nanti ya! Dah," kelima cowok itu pun pergi meninggalkan kami di meja kantin sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

_Slumber Party_, ya? Sepertinya kelihatan asik. Walaupun ada ceweknya sih. Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya aneh juga kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengajak orang yang baru mereka kenal tetapi ya sudahlah. Aku kan juga perlu bergaul –halah-

To be continued

* * *

Next chapter, trailer.

"_Sasuke, aku takut…"_

a… akhirnya =A=' selesai juga chapter 4 ini… gomennasai kalau terkesan terburu-buru ' terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada semua reviewer yang telah setia mengikuti fict ini! Maap kalo ceritanya gaje… jadi silahkan tuangkan semua kritikannya lewat review, hehe :)


End file.
